Into the Fire
by PhoenixFire DragonLight
Summary: After their first real fight Kagome and Inuyasha find a steamy way of making up! contains Sexual Content!


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I do NOT make any money from this or any other story. **

Kagome sat in their luxury apartment alone, on a blanket spread out on the floor in front of the fire place. Her knees were bent up and her chin resting on her knees, tears streaming down her face. The only source of light came from a blazing fire; the only sound was the rain pounding against the windows and the occasional crack of wood. She had barely moved for over a day, only when absolutely necessary. She had barely taken her gaze from the fire since Inuyasha had walked out. It had been their first big fight, the first time either had truly gotten mad, and she was terrified that it would be their last. It was true that their relationship had never been easy, but the source of their problems never came from them, they always came from others, mostly their families.

They had met over 15 years ago, when she was 8 and he was 10. Their parents thinking that they needed to learn to protect themselves had enrolled them in karate, and the two had become fast friends, along with 6 other children in the school, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Hitome, and Kagome's brother Sota. The group had been inseparable while growing up, training, going to high school, and finding their soul mates among friends. Inuyasha and Kagome had been the last to become a couple, both too afraid of ruining their friendship, but eventually they could deny their feelings no longer.

That had been when things had changed. Their families, who had been so supportive of their friendship, suddenly reproached their new relationship. Inuyasha was a Hanyou and Kagome was raised a Miko. While the two could be friends, work together; go to school together, they weren't suppose to love one another. Kagome's grandfather disowned her, when she refused to leave him, so Kagome packed her bags and left her childhood home. Sango had taken the 18 year old in, allowing her to live with her while she finished high school. Sota had stayed only another few days before he sided with his sister and left as well. Sango had taken him in as well.

Inuyasha's parents had accepted things. His father was a demon Lord and his mother was human, they both understood that you could not help who you fell in love with, but his half brother showed his aversion at every turn. When Inuyasha's parents were killed in a plane crash, his brother waited only long enough until they were buried before he gave Inuyasha his inheritance and told him to leave. So Inuyasha had bought a luxury Apartment building, moved Kagome and Himself into one apartment on the top floor, Sango and Miroku into the other, and Sota and Hitome and Koga and Ayame into apartments on the next floor. He had opened a chain of Karate schools and the friends helped run them. Between his inheritance, the apartment building and his schools they had a comfortable life, both happy in their relationship and neither in a hurry to get married or become mates.

Things had started to settle down for them, that was until yesterday around lunch. Inuyasha had come home from giving a personal lesson to have some lunch and pick up Kagome before they both had to be at the school to teach the afternoon and evening classes together. She didn't answer when he called for her, so he made his way around the apartment until he found her. She was sitting on the bathroom floor, with her knees drawn up and her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth, tears running down her cheek, with a pregnancy test in her hand. One look was enough to tell him that it was positive. As she looked up at him, first came the confusion. How could she be pregnant? They had always been careful. Thanks to his Demon side Inuyasha had control over his seed, and to be extra sure Kagome have been taking birth control for years. He was still trying to process the information when she spoke.

"Inuyasha," her voice was so quiet, "I'm sorry."

Something about those two words hurt him. Was she not happy that they were having a child? Was she sorry that she was with a Hanyou after all? As he looked into her eyes and watched her cry he had snapped. He had cursed, yelled at her, called her a "stupid bitch" for forgetting to take her birth control.

Kagome had stopped halfway through rising to her feet when he had started his tirade. Confusion and pain clearly written all over her face. She listened as he yelled and screamed and then it was her turn. She hated the word "bitch" and he knew it. So she had yelled back, calling him a 'stupid half-breed", telling him he should have had more control of his seed. But as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. They shouldn't be yelling at each other, they should be happy. She tried to take them back, tried to explain that she hadn't been crying because she was upset, she had been crying because she was surprised and happy. But he wasn't listing, he couldn't hear her. She watched as he slowly turned and walked out of the bathroom, out of the room, and out of the apartment, without his keys, without his phone, he just left.

Kagome sat in the same spot, almost the same position she had been in since he left. She had decided to wait for him to come back, so she lit a fire and sat down, but then he didn't return. Even when it started raining so hard it sounded like the bottom had fallen out of the sky he still hadn't return.

Kagome was so wrapped up in her own thoughts and she didn't hear Inuyasha come in. She was so tired that she didn't feel his aura behind her. She was so scared that she had lost him that all her years of training had left her and she didn't notice the soaking wet figure standing behind her. A log in the fire popped and broke in two, causing Kagome to jump a little with surprise. She shook herself and sighed.

"Inuyasha," She said into the silence, still staring at the flames, licking the side of the chimney, "I am so sorry. I never meant to say those things. I never meant to make you believe that I wasn't happy that I was having your baby." She paused for a second and whipped her eyes again, "I was surprised that it could have happened. We had been so careful. I was scared that we weren't ready. We haven't talked about becoming mates or getting married, we have been enjoying our lives together too much for that."

Her tears started coming down harder, "Inuyasha" She said again softly. "Please come back to me. I love you. I have never loved anyone but you. I want to have your children. I am happy that I am having your child. I am happier that I have ever been in my life and I know that you are happy two." She paused again as she cried. Eventually she whipped her eyes and sighed again, "Where are you my love?" She said quietly into the Fire.

Kagome jumped as she heard the voice behind her, "Here." That one word caused Kagome to jump and sit up straight. She didn't move, afraid that she had been hearing things. That it was her imagination playing tricks on her. Then when he spoke again, she knew it was real, "I'm here Kagome."

Kagome turned to look at the man before her, as he fell to his knees on the floor. His uniform pants were soaked through and plastered to his body, the wife beater he usually wore under his uniform top was just as wet. His hair, once so neatly tied back, was lose and hanging wetly down his back. Kagome just stared at him as he looked at her. He brought up his hand and gently placed in on her flat stomach, but never took his eyes off of her. He smiled softly as he felt her place on hand over his on her womb and the other on his chest, making sure he was really there.

"Kagome" he began, but then paused looking for the words. Eventually he began again, "Kagome I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry. I never meant to say those things, I never meant to leave. I'm not sure what got into me, but you have to believe me…" He stopped as Kagome placed a finger on his lips.

He watched her eyes as he felt her trailing her hand down his chest. He felt her grasp the hem of his shirt and raised his arms to allow her to pull it over his head. He never took his eyes off of her's as she threw his shirt close to the fire, allowing the heat to dry. Again he tried to speak "Kagome, will you…" But stopped again when Kagome shook her head. He watched as she raised herself up on her knees and slowly removed her tank top, revealing her perfectly round, perfectly smooth breast.

Kagome leaned in to him, pressing her chest against his. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Slowly massaging them with her's, running her tongue along his lips, and dipping it inside his mouth when he parted them. Kagome felt him wrap his hands around her waist as she deepened the kiss and wove her hands through his hair. Slowly she broke the kiss, allowing them both much needed breath. Raising herself up she whispered in his ear, "Please don't talk, don't think, don't explain, just make love to me."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes for a long moment. Getting lost in the warm and loving gaze that she reserved just for him. Slowly he leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey all his emotions, all his feelings, all his thoughts in one simple act. He wrapped one arm around her back and placed the other on the floor, to leverage himself. As he poured out his soul into the kiss he lowered her beneath him to the floor.

Kagome allowed him to lower her to the blanket and spread her legs so that he could settle between them. Her own uniform pants were now soaked all the way through, whether from the water from Inuyasha's pants or from her own excitement she didn't care. She brought her hands down from his hair and began to knead his back, digging her fingers into the hard muscles. She tilted her head back and moaned as he released her lips and began to slowly place kisses down her jaw and throat. Stopping his decent he sucked lightly on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Kagome gasped as he nipped lightly at the spot and then mewed as he smoothed the abused flesh with his tongue. He slowly began his decent again, taking his time to kiss his way across and down her chest, and slowly lick a path around one nipple. He kissed his way lightly across the valley between her breasts and then gave the other the same treatment before gently pulling the nipple between his teeth and into his mouth. Kagome cried out and thrust her chest up as he began to suck. As he continued to suck gently, he used one hand to support himself, while the other began tracing a path downward.

As he pulled the other nipple into his mouth, stopping only long enough to hiss in delight as Kagome began rubbing his sensitive ears, he used his free hand to loosen the tie on her pants and lower them enough to free her. "Oh god, InuYAsha..:" Kagome cried out as he began to slowly slide a finger into her. She bucked her hips into him as he slid another finger inside her and began to slowly work them in and out. "Please…" She cried and bucked her hips again.

Inuyasha released her breast. "So warm…so wet…" He breathed as he began to kiss his way slowly down her stomach, never letting up on his thrusting. As he reached her center he withdrew his fingers, causing the woman before him to give a disappointed cry. He grabbed her pants and removed them, throwing them to join his steaming shirt, before settling himself in front of her. Her scent always did drive him crazy, but tonight it called to him in a way it never had before. He took a deep breath and moaned, "So good…" he whispered before he gave a long, slow lick of her glistening folds.

Kagome cried out, "aaahhhh…." And bucked into him as he dipped his tongue as far into her as he could. She began moaning and panting as he used his thumb to apply pressure to her swollen nub. She couldn't stop herself as she bucked up into his mouth, desperately trying to find release. Then when he removed his thumb and pulled the nub into his mouth, sucking gently, Kagome screamed and collapsed as her orgasm washed over her in wave after wave. Inuyasha took his time, continuing to use his tongue to play with her; until he was sure she had had enough.

He crawled back up her body and pulled her into a kiss, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, on his tongue, in his mouth. Kagome moaned again and thrust her self against him. She could feel his erection through his pants and could here him moan at the contact. She thrust again, "Please…" she begged.

Inuyasha sat back and began to remove his pants, as Kagome watched him with a lust filled gaze. She watched as his erection sprang free and moaned as he settled himself between her legs again. As he rubbed his head against her, using her juices to lubricate him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked up into him. They both moaned as her movements caused him to dip an inch or so into her waiting body.

Inuyasha steadied himself and then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I Love you Kagome." He said as she slowly began to slide into her. "Marry me, Become my Mate, and the mother of my children." He gave a sigh of relief, which he heard Kagome echo, as he completely sheathed himself into her. He heard her whisper "Yes…I am yours…" as he began to slide in and out of her. He could hear her moaning, panting, gasping, as he moved within her. He could hear her moans picking up in intensity and knew she was close. He brought a finger up and made a small cut on his shoulder, trusting Kagome to know what needed to be done, and then he lowered his mouth to hers. He began sucking hard on her shoulder, feeling her pulse that beat beneath it. As he neared his release, he heard her scream and felt her muscles contract. Kagome bit down on the cut he had made and began to drink in his demon blood. He could feel her aura merging with his as he found his release and bit down, sealing their bond as mates.

Inuyasha released her neck and then collapsed next to her. They were both panting for breath and covered in sweat. He slowly removed himself from her, and smiled as he heard Kagome moan with loss. He shifted himself so that he was lying next to her and looked down at her. She was smiling at him as she brought a hand up to cup his cheek. "I love you Inuyasha." She said, "I love you and I am sorry. I never meant to make you think I wasn't happy to be having your child."

Inuyasha reached over to where he had discarded his pants. Pulling something out of the pocket he looked back at her and smiled, "I sorry Kagome. I don't know what came over me. I know that you love me and I know that you are as happy as I am." He said. Leaning in he kissed her softly.

As he pulled away Kagome gasped at the ring he had slid onto her finger. "I should have done this years ago." He said softly, "I love you Kagome. Please Marry me."

Kagome did not even bother to answer him. Instead she just pulled him to her for another kiss.


End file.
